


Falling

by sodunwithyou



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Depression, I Don't Even Know, Joshler if you squint, M/M, One Shot, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, What Have I Done, dont kill me nice people, this is just pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-14
Updated: 2016-02-14
Packaged: 2018-05-20 12:58:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6006877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodunwithyou/pseuds/sodunwithyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler's falling and no one notices.</p><p>Except, they do, they just don't know how to catch him. And they don't want to admit that things are out of control.</p><p>But then it's all too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falling

It wasn’t enough.

Nothing was ever enough.

Josh had noticed, of course he had, it was hard for him not to. But he didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to say it.

He’d seen Tyler spiral before, he always climbs back up, sometimes it takes a while but Tyler needs his space.

Except he didn’t.

Tyler needed Josh.

He needed his boyfriend to hold him as the sobs were ripped from his mouth, as his entire body shuddered, as his whole being shook. He needed him to really see the words he had written, to understand the message and his cry for help. To see how desperate he was to end it all. To stop him.

But Josh didn’t know how.

Josh made the mistake most people make; he saw what he wanted to see. He refused to see that Tyler was so close to the edge, he refused to recognise it. Instead he would smile when Tyler did, smile at the smallest of improvements, frown at every step backwards.

Even the fans knew something was up. It was clear to everyone, but still Tyler was alone.

“Is Ty okay?” Mark asked, glancing over at the sleeping figure.

“No,” Josh sighed, “he will be though, you know how he is.” Even in sleep Tyler seemed concerned, not finding the peace he once had, instead sleeping through his worst nightmares.

A silence fell for a short while, the two deep in their worries for their friend. “He’s stopped saying it.”

“Saying what?” But Josh knew. Josh had noticed. He didn’t want it to be true though, didn’t want Mark to say what he thought he would.

“Stay alive.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Tyler fell. Fell like an angel from heaven. Dropped like a stone.

Whether it was an accident or not remained unclear and always would. But Josh would never forget it. The moment burned into his memory forever. Tyler turned to him, a small smile sent his way before an apology died on his lips as he let himself tumble over the edge.

Everything blurred. The crowd meant nothing. The music meant nothing. All Josh saw was Tyler, Tyler rushing to the ground, Tyler at peace with it all.

Tyler was gone. And Josh wasn’t sure if he’d ever free himself of the guilt that made its home in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this when I was having a particularly bad time, I was in a dark place, I've seemed to have got through the worst of it and wanted to share this with you lovely people. If any of you are ever feeling low, know that people love you and care about you, please reach out to someone - I'm always happy to talk to anyone.
> 
> kik - saidanddun  
> tumblr - whatisdunisdun
> 
> Stay strong frens, love you all! (Hope this one-shot didn't hurt too bad)


End file.
